


Sneeze reveal

by auraphantom



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraphantom/pseuds/auraphantom
Summary: shower-phantom-ideas:The real way Danny gets revealedNo PP no Wes he literally sneezes one day in class and transforms





	Sneeze reveal

**Author's Note:**

> voidetrap:  
> fun fact! when you sneeze, the intrathoracic pressure inside your heart momentarily jumps, which decreases blood flow to the heart. the heart rate thus temporarily decreases. while unlikely, it is possible that this could cause the heart to stop beating for a moment. in other words, momentary death from a sneeze is completely possible. therefore, danny going ghost when he sneezes is totally a thing that can happen! science sure is a wonderful thing.
> 
> sputniik-in-space:  
> someone fic this NOW
> 
> (https://auroraphantasma.tumblr.com/post/184071440930/the-real-way-danny-gets-revealed)
> 
> So here we are now! This is nothing special, i just like to keep track of my fics that i actually finish.

He was in the cafeteria feeling miserable.

It was the middle of flu season and more than half of the student body was busy either getting better or getting sick, and true to his luck, he could feel himself becoming the latter.

Wes only sole mirth in the situation was Fenton.

Supposed ghost in disguise or not, it seemed he didn’t fare much better than any other students and succumbed to the flu as well. He only come back to school yesterday after being gone for two days. Wes thought about spying on him while he was home, supposedly bedridden, but lord knows he would rather not deal with some kinda ghostly sickness if that could be the case. One time was more than enough, thank you very much.

From the looks of it Fenton was barely good enough to come back to school, if the red bags under his eyes and even paler-than-normal skin was anything to go by. He suspected he probably forced himself to school. The disapproving glare the rest of his friends gave from the table they were usually sat at sure gave out that vibe.

Probably evil spirit undercover, was currently heading out of the cafeteria line with his tray of ,whatever the school staff and lunch ladies deemed edible enough for children that they called, “food”.

That is, until he stopped in the middle of amongst the tables, in the typical fashion one does when they’re about to sneeze but not quite yet.

‘Gross.’ Though Wes, as he looked away from the scene and back to his own tray of “food”. He can live without the mental image of it covered in snot, and he probably needed to force some of it down if he didn’t wanna end up sick.

He heard Fenton sneeze, and he would have continued his musing, if the loud noise was not followed immediately by a blinding flash.

'What???’ He questioned as he looked back up, noting that the entire room went silent and unmoving.

In the middle, where Fenton previously stood before, was now the second biggest bane of his existence. Fenton in ghost form.

He was wiping his nose with the back of one of his, now gloved, hand and didn’t seem to notice that the entire student population was staring at him wide eyed. Until he looked up of course.

“What?” He asked, oh so innocently, glancing at his friends whom seemed to be frozen mid motion.

WHAT

THE FUCK

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME FENTON!” Wes screeched as he shot up from his seat, flipping the table with the motion.

That’s when wide eyed, town hero, evil incarnated in civil, Danny freaking Phantom, glanced at his own hand. “Oh crud!”

 


End file.
